


Toxin

by ArrakisMoon



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Intoxication, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, slight Voice Kink, slight daddy kink, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrakisMoon/pseuds/ArrakisMoon
Summary: Ash and Smoke are in the middle of a mission when things get a little out of hand. After accidentally inhaling a nameless chemical, Ash is left in a vulnerable state- and Smoke is there to make her feel better.





	Toxin

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, guys, thanks for all the support on my last fic! Don't ask why I chose Ash and Smoke for this one, cause I don't really know, these things just happen. Apologies for any typos and grammatical errors. Don't drink and write, kids.
> 
> Let me know what you think :) I'm a little shy with my smut right now since I don't have much experience writing it, but I'm open to possible suggestions/pairings. Enjoy!

Smoke was the first to step across the threshold. He moved slowly, shotgun lowered. Ash followed when he gave a silent gesture of confirmation, the black sockets of his mask regarding her silently.

This was it, alright- clearly a lab. His eyes roamed over rows upon rows of decanters and boxes marked with loud biohazard warnings. Intrigued, he stepped closer to one of the shelves, reading vague descriptions of each container, most of which only displayed a string of numbers. So, their friends didn’t want intruders to know what they were up to in here. Only the lab personnel were meant to know the meaning of each label. No matter- he’d see to it that they burned the whole place to the ground when all was said and done. His heart fluttered with excitement at the thought. He turned back to his red-headed companion.

“I reckon what we’re looking for is in here. Question is- we gonna figure out which it is?”

She moved to stand behind him, taking a moment to think it through as she observed their surroundings. It didn’t take her long to realize that they probably should have assigned different operators to the job. Neither of them were really equipped for something like this. They didn’t have time to sit and play biologist all night long. Every second they wasted here was a risk. She turned and glanced back at the sealed coolers on the far side of the sterile-looking room.

“I’m sure they keep the good stuff locked up”, they both moved to peer through the glass of the coolers, “…you know, chemicals they don’t want their staff ingesting on the job.”

Smoke’s face tilted, peering over at her. “Speaking of, love, we probably should’ve gotten you a breather.”

Ash shrugged. “Didn’t really think about it before the plane landed. I’ll be fine.”

Lifting a hand to her ear, she called out to Team B on their designated frequency. “This is Team A. I think we found our target, but this is like finding a needle in a haystack. Place is wall-to-wall with potential bioweapons.”

Smoke watched her wordlessly. Eliza always seemed to move around when she talked. Once her back was facing him, he shamelessly lowered his gaze to take in the sight of her ass before him. She was a fucking number, that’s for sure- something he’d already taken note of when they first met. And a firecracker to boot. There was no steamrolling Ash, as she didn’t make a habit of taking any shit from anyone. If only she knew what that did to him. After a few seconds, he tore his gaze from her and smirked to himself, pretending to study the vials on the cabinet beside of him.

“Alright. Team B is on the other side of the facility keeping watch. Six gave us the okay to set up a controlled demolition.”

He nodded, laughing darkly. “Exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Ash unloaded her gear, divvying her explosives between the two of them and unrolling a det cord to link each of them. It wouldn’t take long to set up, but they would have to clear out soon to remote detonate. They took opposite ends of the room and set to work.

Ash shook her head to herself when she was away from him. Smoke seemed to think because he was hiding behind that mask that she didn’t notice him watching her. James- or _Jim_ , rather- had a staring problem, and this hadn’t been the first time she’d caught him. It wasn’t creepy, just…bolder than she was used to. Men typically seemed to be intimated by her. Well, except Jordan, but he wasn’t afraid to talk to _anyone_. Smoke, though? Smoke didn’t care when she caught him watching her. It was always a wink or a nod after the fact. She usually nodded back professionally, then turned away from him casually so he didn’t notice the redness that crept into her face.

Unbeknownst to her, he noticed it; and he liked it.

While setting his charges, Smoke froze. Silence. He kept his voice low.

“You hear that?”

Ash stood, grabbing her weapon. “Yeah. Take position, west side.”

They each hid behind a set of shelves, weapons trained on the door before them. There was some shuffling out in the hallway, then the click of the door unlocking.

The door swung back, revealing a petite woman in a lab coat. Okay, minimally armed target. Only problem was she wasn’t entering the room and they needed a clearer shot. Neither operator moved an inch as the woman’s eyes scanned the room from beyond the doorway. She didn’t seem to register either of them behind the rows of shelving. Ever so slowly, Smoke lowered his hand down to his sidearm. There was no way he was going clear the shot with his shotgun from this distance.

Before he could draw it, he was shocked by the intruder’s sudden movement. There was a _pop_ , followed by the sound of shattering glass as the entire shelf in front of Ash’s face exploded against her. Falling back, she threw an arm around her head in an attempt to protect herself. The intruder appeared to have a single-shot weapon. He knew this only because he caught a glimpse of her frantically reloading. So, the little bitch _had_ seen them. He pulled his pistol up and fired twice in her direction. Her body flailed and dropped, indicating he had hit his target.

Bouncing up from his crouching position, he took a step toward Ash who was pushing herself across the floor, away from the mess of shattered bottles on the floor around her.

“You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, make sure no one else is coming.”

Sparing no time, he made his way across the room and peered out at the corpse in the hallway. Definitely dead. Weapon still raised, he took a sweeping step out the doorway and glanced down both sides of the hall. Nothing.

When he went back to check on his partner, he found her sitting against the far wall. At first she just looked tired, maybe a little winded. Standing over her, he smiled to himself. There was a small cut on the left side of her face.

“S’just a scratch on your cheek there, sweetheart. No need to get dramatic. I can carry you, though, I won’t complain.”

Instead of rolling her eyes or telling him to fuck off, she sounded a little concerned. “I think you were right about bringing a mask.”

It took him a few moments to register that she must have inhaled something she shouldn’t have. He suddenly realized that her skin was flushed. Blinking stupidly, he crouched over her.

“Shit, Cohen, you alright?”

Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. “I’m…I’m good, just…a little warm.”

He switched his radio back on before she could say anything else. “This is Smoke, I have a teammate down up here. We had a surprise guest, no injuries. Ash might have ingested an unknown biochemical, though.”

She tried to stay cool. It was difficult though, and she elected not to inform her companion that she was a little panicked by the odd sensations she was feeling. It wasn’t painful, no; but she suddenly felt really hot. Her skin was sensitive, and she shivered every time her clothing brushed against it. Taking her hat off, she fanned herself with it and pulled her fingers through her hair. The feeling of her nails scraping over her scalp made her hiss. It felt fucking _incredible_. The strangest feeling of all was the warmth that spread through her belly every time Smoke talked into his radio. With a smoky, sexy voice like that she wondered if his gas grenades were the only thing he was named after.

She was losing control of her own thoughts and her own body. Quickly.

“Smoke, we need to move. It’s getting hard to keep myself straight, here.”

Glancing back at her with his hand still on his radio, he nodded. “Sure thing, but…what do you mean? You dizzy?”

The liquid heat in Ash’s abdomen had traveled down and she noted with surprise that she was getting…wet. She was having some difficulty sitting still, the urge to buck up into nothing getting harder to suppress by the second. “Not exactly.”

Okay, she’s sweating now, he thought to himself. Doc was still half an hour out on a plane, and it would take an extra twenty minutes for him to be driven out to the facility. Luckily, he’d sent Smoke a more in-depth file on what the terrorist organization had been working on over the past few months. This way, they could at least figure out what was wrong with Ash while they waited on him.

Pulling out a small tablet from his pack, he searched the medical dossier hurriedly. Kneeling down, he picked through the glass shards until he was able to locate a label that matched a few descriptions on the screen. The good news was he recognized some of the terminology from the time he spent in uni. The bad news was he was unable to narrow down the culprit from three or four likely toxins listed in the file. His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh. Looking up, he saw Ash writhing around, uncomfortably.

Putting the tablet away, he offered her both hands. When he pulled her up, she stumbled. Falling into his chest, a soft groan emitted from her throat as he gripped both her arms to steady her.

“Woah there, can you walk?”

She was panting slightly now, and when she gazed up into the black saucers that were the eyes of his mask, his breath caught in his throat. Her nose, cheeks, and ears were dusted pink, eyes slightly glassy. She was squirming in his grasp, and then the answer clicked in his head. He finally realized what it was she had been exposed to. A sophisticated derivative of melanotan II- more potent, with lesser side-effects. She couldn’t see it, but his eyes widened and the corners of his lips pulled back into a grin.

“Holy _shit_ …you’re all worked up. Look at you.”

She squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore how his touch was fucking her up. Frowning up at him, she growled. “Smart guy. Now help me out of here _now_ , Porter.”

“Aye, aye.” He watched her for another moment before pulling her arm over his shoulder.

They managed to make it down the corridor before she felt like she might collapse. After trying to force herself to move alongside him numerous times, Smoke insisted they stop. This wasn’t working, she was a mess. Carrying her into a room that looked like a personal office, he closed and locked the door behind them. Radioing to the other team, he instructed them to stay put downstairs and cover them in case someone else entered the building. Ash protested when he set her up on the leather sofa at the back of the room. She could bitch all she wanted, but he could tell she just needed to be comfortable right now. They would have to wait this out a bit.

“Look, Doc’s gonna land soon and take a rover down here. We need to minimize your movement for now.”

When she whined, he lifted a brow. He’d never heard her make _that_ sound before.

“Fine.” She said through clenched teeth. “You keep watch then, I’m…I’m burning up.”

“Whatever you say-“

“Don’t talk.”

This time _both_ brows rose as he watched her unclip her vest in desperation, followed by the zipper on the black jacket beneath. _Don’t talk_ , eh? He held back a laugh. James Porter was not a stupid man. He immediately understood that she was digging his voice. That was quite alright with him.

She could give a shit right now as she exposed her sweat-soaked undershirt. They were both silent as she pulled her legs up, fighting each sinuous wave of ecstasy that pulsed through her core and lapped out to her extremeties. She was obscenely wet now. The cold leather of the couch against her back felt like heaven against her scorching skin.

Smoke pulled up a chair beside of her, so they were both facing the door now, his gun on his lap. Jesus, she looked like an animal in heat over there. Every once in a while she would slide her palms over the cushion beneath her and mewl quietly. He swallowed, sneaking another sideways glance her way. If she kept this up, she was really going to put him in an awkward spot. At one point, her back arched up slightly and he forgot how to breath. Focus, Porter. He turned his head away from her to watch the door.

He wasn’t looking at her now, she noted. Good. This was embarrassing, and she worried the last of her inhibitions might melt away at any second. Hell, she was worried she might try to fuck the couch at this point. She didn’t even notice at first that her hand had slowly snaked down to the front of her pants. Her eyes closed. Stealthily, she moved one finger over her crotch, _right on the money_ and her mouth fell open. A tremble wracked through her- the smallest brush against her clit, even through her clothes, sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. The overstimulation was _too_ good. This was a hell of an aphrodisiac these terrorists had produced; but for what purpose?

Her hand didn’t move from between her legs and she felt herself involuntarily grind against it. She managed not to moan, but she was biting her lip so hard she feared it might bleed. Head swimming, all she could bring herself to focus on was the unbelievable feeling between her legs.

“Stop bein’ so modest, Eliza.”

When Smoke growled out her name teasingly, the fire in her belly coiled so tightly, she let out an indignant whimper. He felt his cock twitch at the sound. She peered up at him behind heavy lids, face burning.

“I can’t stop myself”, she admitted, breathily. “If you don’t…if you don’t like it, find somewhere else to wait it out.”

He tilted his head. “Said I’d keep watch, yeah?”

She didn’t respond, so he continued. “Now…I think you can do better than that, love.”

That time, she detected something in his tone she didn’t recognize, and it positively lit her up. Whether it was lust or something more threatening, she regardless found it a little harder to breath and her fingers pressed more insistently against her pants. He never took his eyes off her as he sat in his chair, motionless. Time stood still as they stared at each other. When she finally looked away, she complied, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her pants. The fact that she couldn’t see his expression was intimidating.

And kinda hot.

Her panties were drenched. When she finally brushed her fingers against the thin fabric, the muscles in her stomach clenched at the overwhelming pleasure. Wave after wave of molten desire crippled her. Pacing herself wasn’t much of an option at this point. The rubbing of her fingers became more insistent.

This wasn’t good. Here she was, fingering herself like some kind of sex-starved brute right next to a fellow operator. A co-worker. She was well past the point of explaining herself to him, though.

When she let out a little moan, his eyes focused intently on her face. Clenching his jaw, his fingers dug into the arms of the leather chair, if only briefly. He then watched as her hand worked a little faster beneath her pants and there was no stopping the blood rushing to his dick.

He managed to keep his voice low and even. “See? Don’t that feel better?”

Her eyes opened and she watched him, wordlessly. He observed as she readjusted her hand with a flick of her wrist, and he realized she had pulled her underwear to the side. She pressed a finger into herself and the sight of her mouth falling open while still staring at him was _divine_.

Jesus Christ, she had to be fucking with him now. Her back bowed up and she let out a soft _oh_ with a pump of her finger. It took everything in him to keep from jumping her right now. Visions of pinning her down and fucking her into the couch reeled in his mind’s eye. He’d make that pretty pink mouth scream his name. It was suddenly getting uncomfortably hot beneath his suit.

“James…”

He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. “Yeah?”

She bit her lip, almost looking embarrassed under the glow of arousal. “Touch me.”

Her request echoed around in his mind for a moment and he forced himself to exhale a slow, shaky breath. “Don’t think you could handle me, love.”

“I need you”, she murmured, hazily. “Right now. This isn’t enough, and its getting worse.”

He swallowed thickly again. Glancing from the door, back to her, he decided he wasn’t one to argue in this situation. Here she was, presented to him with a bow on top; he couldn’t let this opportunity get away.

Her eyes followed him as he stood. The way he stared down at her, his fists clenching and unclenching, only served to turn her on more. Setting his gun to the side and straightening himself, she noticed the bulge pressed against the front of his trousers. Groaning, she reached up and caught him by surprise when her palm pressed up against him. Sucking in a breath, his head fell back.

“Fuckin’ _hell_ , sweetheart.”

He batted her hand away from him so he could kneel beside of her. Of _course_ he wanted her to keep it up- but he wasn’t the sickly one in this situation. He committed every detail of her longing expression, the rise and fall of her chest, and the sounds she made to memory. He wanted to remember _all_ of it.

Watching closely as he pulled the glove off his right hand, Ash’s heart began beating faster. Anticipation drenched her nerves. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hand from her pants, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. Then he tugged down her pants forcefully, dragging her panties down to her knees with them.

“ _Christ,_ darlin’. You’re soaked.”

He wasn’t kidding- her pussy was literally dripping fluid onto the sofa beneath her bared ass. Biting her lip, she waited. His rough palm started at her knee and glided down across smooth skin. He stopped short of touching her where she wanted it most. He returned his attention to her.

“Tell me what you want.” His voice was gravelly with desire.

“Porter, you know what I want, _please_.”

“Gonna have to be a little more specific.”

Suddenly, the lusty expression broke, and she appeared dead serious. Her hand shot up and grabbed the front of his gas mask, giving his head a hard shake. “Don’t play games with me. You’re going to fuck me with your fingers. Right. Now. We’re losing time.”

She had certainly caught him off guard, but he rebounded quickly. Snatching up her wrist, he yanked her hand off him.

“I’ll make you regret that.”

She hardly had time to process his reaction before he shoved two thick fingers into her waiting entrance. Ash threw her head back and wailed, her legs snapping shut around his arm. A frenzy of much-awaited pleasure tore through her core, and even though his forearm was pinned between her thighs, he wrenched his hand back before driving back in to the knuckle. He wasn’t fucking around with her. Not today. Using his other hand to pry open her leg, he drove his fingers in and out of her like his life depended on it.

After enjoying her cries of _yes yes_ and _oh fuck,_ he kicked it up a notch by pressing his thumb over her clit. She gasped, grinding her hips against him persistently, and he feared he might wake any second to find this had all been a dream. The woman looked good like this. All spread out and calling his name. Smirking to himself, he cupped a hand over her mouth in lieu of a gag, momentarily enjoying the power he had over her right now. He was helping her. She asked for this; but he was fairly certain he could make her do whatever he wanted right now.

“That’s a good girl.” He purred next to her ear. “You gonna cum on daddy’s hand?”

He moved his hand off her mouth so she could speak. Her face was twisted into a longing expression. She nodded once, still too stubborn to plead.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, please!”

In the cruelest act of all, he pulled his fingers out and leaned away from her. Her eyes shot open as she panted.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She reached down to resume where he left off, but he grabbed both her arms and pulled her up. Staggering as she stood, she whimpered pitifully, on the brink of tears over the yearning of her release. Smoke was having fun with her. Nearly dragging her across the floor, he set her on the desk in the center of the room. Hastily unzipping his bulky vest and undoing his grappling harness, he opted to place his pistol on the desk next to her. Just in case they had company.

He pushed one hand beneath her white undershirt and fondled her breast, pinching and brushing his fingers over her nipple. Her toes curled and another ripple of pleasure forced a moan past her reddened lips. He wanted so badly to put his mouth on her, but removing his headgear was too time-consuming. Maybe next time. He smiled darkly. There _would_ be a next time- he’d make sure of it.

Letting go of her breast, he stood before her expectantly. “Show me you want it.”

Her breathing was still all over the place as she watched him through hooded eyes, pupil’s blown wide with lust. She obeyed, her small hands fluttering over her teammate’s belt buckle before expertly undoing it. He never took his eyes off her as she pulled his hardened cock free from its prison. Feeling the weight of him in her palm, she squeezed. He wasn’t long, but the sheer girth of him made her quiver with want. Every fiber of her being screamed for him to fill her, to stretch her out and fuck her without a shred of mercy. He moved to free one of her pale, smooth legs from her trousers, so that he could wrap it around his hip.

Taking himself from her hand, he pressed the head against her slick pink lips and groaned quietly at the sight. Her little cunt was perfect; tight, compact, with a little patch of red hair on top. Everything he could have possibly wanted. His still-gloved hand glided up over her stomach, between her breasts, and gripped her throat, anchoring her right where he wanted her. She swallowed nervously, but the gesture caused the tension in her gut to tighten considerably.

He continued to tease her by rubbing himself against her, without entering.

“You want this, Eliza?”

She responded with a high-pitched mewl, her whole body quaking, hips bucking against him. God, he had never seen her this _vulnerable_ before. Time to step it up. Releasing her throat, he smacked her before gripping her face roughly, fingers digging into her soft flesh. “I won’t ask you again- _speak_.”

She cried out when he smacked her, but the fire in the pit of her stomach only grew.

“ _Yes_! Yes, please fuck me, _please_!”

“That’s the ticket.”

And so he pressed himself between her slick lower lips, stretching her mercilessly and causing her to wail and press her forehead against his chest. He didn’t let up. He had no interest in pausing to let her adjust. The sound of her pained whines through panting breaths was everything he could ask for. Her pain turned him on _immensely._

Ash brought her hands up to grab handfuls of his jacket, her teeth grinding against the pain and pleasure that wound its way up from her groin, to her stomach, and down to her toes. Sweat trailed over her forehead and fell from her chin. He gave one last shove and bottomed out inside of her warmth. This is what ecstasy was, she decided. This was like nothing she had ever felt in her life. Still, she would never admit to herself that she was almost _glad_ she had been sprayed with whatever was in that container back in the lab.

Smoke wasted no time in fucking her senseless. He rammed his cock into her so hard that he had to grip her thighs to keep her in place. He wasn’t much taller than her, but he was stronger, and he used that advantage to pull her down onto him with each thrust, marveling at how fucking _perfect_ she fit around him.

To his annoyance, a voice crackled over his radio. It was Valkyrie. “Smoke, come in.”

He grunted, opting to ignore her while he pounded into Ash like nothing else in the world mattered. He could already feel her walls tightening around him as her moans grew louder.

“Smoke, do you copy-“

He tore his radio off with a snarl and threw it on the ground, unwilling to be distracted. He then paused his thrusts and wrapped his arms around Ash, pulling her off the desk while still sheathed inside her. With a swiftness that made her head spin, he had pinned her on the ground beneath him. He pushed both her knees against her chest and crouched over her so that he was now fucking her into the ground. His thumb again found her clit and began rubbing eager circles over it as he stared down at her. There were tears streaming down her face now. She was overwhelmed by all of it- by the coarse texture of his clothing against her delicate skin, by the way his cock stretched her to the brink of pain, by the black coals that were the eyes of his mask glaring down at her.

“Cum for me.” He rumbled, his face centimeters from her own. “Right now.”

The sound of his voice was all it took to push her over the edge. The heat in her core shattered and Smoke had to hold her tighter as her body convulsed. She screamed, eyes screwed shut as an upsurge of molten orgasm crashed through her. Her walls squeezed around him and he responded with a stuttered groan. If only he could take a picture of her sweet, reddened face, of her breasts that swelled with each breath, of her pink mouth as she cried out _James_. His own mouth fell open. He twitched inside her cunt and promptly pulled himself out. Wrapping a fist around his cock, he squeezed out a few more strokes before his own release washed over him. Quickly pulling her shirt up, he came across her bared stomach in thick, hot spurts. He had to brace himself against the ground.

For a moment they stayed still, listening to the sound of their own labored breathing. Ash lay limp beneath him, eyes closed. He studied her. She didn’t look so feverish anymore.

“How was that?” He finally croaked, still catching his breath. She couldn’t see the subtle waggle of his eyebrows.

Her eyes opened and she didn’t respond for a moment. She felt the need to choose her words carefully. His ego was big enough and she didn’t want to admit he was _really fucking good_ at fucking her. She still felt a little worked up, but some of the painfully delirious arousal was alleviated and she was actually able to think straight.

“Thanks…for helping me. I was pretty worried for a minute there.”

He hadn’t expected thanks from her. He thought she might be angry or upset that this had happened. He could handle that; but he didn’t really know how to respond to her appreciation. He nodded silently and sat upright, giving her some space as he tucked himself back into his pants.

They dressed in silence and he picked up his radio to inform Valkyrie of their current position, as well as the location of the explosives they had set. Valkyrie and Rook had set their own charges on the far end of the building. Doc had just arrived. They’d get the hell out of here and blow the place to smithereens.

Once everything was back in order and they were ready to go, Ash stopped and turned to him at the doorway. He blinked, wary of what she might say to him.

“Two things, Porter.” She held up two fingers. “One: you tell anyone about this, I’ll shove that shotgun so far up your ass, you’ll throw up buckshots. And two-“

She stepped closer to him and gripped him by his vest, pulling him towards her, “- you’re to meet me in my bunk as soon as we touch down. Questions?”

He shook his head slowly, a shit-eating grin forming under his gas mask.

“No, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't really know how to end this one. I'M NOT SORRY.


End file.
